


Emotions are a weakness

by Emitho



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emitho/pseuds/Emitho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Min, an all knowing being who is destined to defeat Lord English has been kept secret from the world, trained to show no emotion, to not talk, to kill anything that gets in the way. but when her adoptive father, Doc Scratch, let's her talk to a boy through pesterlog she wishes to meet him and all of the people he's talked about. How far will she go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own any of the charecters except Min all others are Andrew hussie's 

ControllableSilence began pestering carcinoGeneticist

CS: hello   
CG:WHO THE HELL ARE YOU   
CS: I'm min who are you  
CG: WHY THE HELL SHOULD I TELL YOU MY NAME YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A LIFEFORM?  
CS: because I told you my name and for it to be fair I should know yours

Doc Scratch is letting me use the computer for the first time. Its getting easier for me now that I learned the controls. I think I should be exited about this. It's a way to communicate with other people. Luckily I've watched enough of RomComs to know the proticall for communication with other life forms. 

CG: OH REALLY? DO YOU REALLIZE HOW STUPID YOU SOUND?' OH I WANT TO LEARN KARKATS NAME I'LL JUST SAY MINE SO THAT HE CAN TELL ME HIS'  
CS: so your name's karkat?  
CG:FUCK  
CG:YES   
CS: hello karkat   
CG: WHAT DO YOU WANT  
CS: just someone to talk to   
CS: I can't talk  
CG: THEN HOW THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?  
CG:OH   
CS: yeah I'm sort of mute  
CG: OH   
CS: but I can type   
CG: OK  
CG: I GUESS IT'S FRUSTRATING   
CS: not really people ignor me so I don't have to Communicate often  
CG: OH 

Doc scratch opens my door and looks over at me "What are you doing Min?" I look up at him and point to the screen  
"hmmm very interesting"he says "we're having a visitor over soon you understand what that means correct?" I nod 'it means I stay out of the way' I think he nods 

CS: I have to go I enjoyed talking to you maybe we can do it again

ControlledSilence ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist

CG: OK GOODBYE 

I sigh and stand up "oh and Min" he says I look at him he's wearing the green suit he always wears "put your hair up you look like a rag doll" I nod and walk off into the powder room I look into the vintage mirror. my long, wavy,white hair is draped down my back. there's small grey circles under my bright green eyes which stood out more because of my pale, allmost porcaline skin 

 

I take out and emerald green ribbon and put my hair in a high sock bun and walk out into the small bedroom with a twin sized green bed, a small desk with pens and paper, a deep green dresser, and a large chest filled with normal teenage girl things, a double bladed sword, a scyth, a couple of daggers, some poison-dipped blow darts, a club, the regular things a girl Needs. 

His guest will be here in five minutes they'll talk about my progress and if I need to train more. Doc Scratch will try to convince him that I don't and that I'm ready to go outside of the house. But he'll say no and I'll stay here for another month until he comes again. Doc Scratch Is a good person he just works for a bad man. 'I guess I could sleep' I think as I lie down and think about the boy that I met.' he seems nice just a little stressed' I think as I close my eyes.

 

 

\---sorry that it's so short the next chapter will be longer---


	2. Chapter two

"she needs more training!" he yelled "but she'll have more training outside of the house" replied doc scratch

I couldn't sleep so I listened .I wasn't behind the door they would've noticed me. I was in my room meditating. Or what they call 'training' I can hear people's thoughts and conversations I can also controll a being, object or element through thoughts. I was a baby when I found out what I could do. 

When they found out they trapped me here to practice doing these things as well as conditioning my physical state to be ready for battle. "No she's staying here and that's final!" he yells as he storms out of the room Doc scratch sighs and walks in "you need more training" he says monotonously. I nod 'I understand' I think. He looks at me and sighs "you are able to use the computer now". I nod and walk off 'thank you' I think 'you're welcome' thinks doc scratch

 

ControllableSilence began pestering carcinoGeneticist 

CS: hello karkat   
CG: WHAT  
CS: I just want to talk   
CS: what are you up to   
CG: NOTHING REALLY SOME IDIOTS AND I ARE PLAYING A GAME SOON   
CS: that's nice   
CG: SURE IT IS   
CG: THE ONLY 'NICE' PART ABOUT IT IS THAT IM THE LEADER OF THE RED TEAM  
CS: and your going up against the blue team I assume   
CG: YES   
CG: WE'RE GOING TO BEAT THIER HIGHBLOOD ASSES INTO THE GROUND  
CS: highblood?  
CG: YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT THE HEMOSPECTRUM?  
CS: no   
CS: wait possibly  
CS: is it associated with a higharchy?  
CG: YES GOOD JOB  
CG: YOU EARN A GOLD STAR FOR FINDING THAT OUT   
CG: 'CG PLACES THE GOLDEN STAR ON CS' FORHEAD'  
CG: DAMMIT IM ROLEPLAYING   
CG: I'VE BEEN HANGING OUT TO MUCH WITH HER  
CS: who  
CG: SOME ASSHOLE  
CG: SHE ROLEPLAYS CONSTANTLY   
CS: oh and roleplaying is when you talk in third person  
CG: YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT ROLEPLAYING IS?  
CG: OK ROLEPLAYING IS WHEN YOU ACT OUT SOMETHING IN A CERTAIN CHARACTER  
CS: oh   
CS: 'CS types to CG 'like this?''  
CG: 'CG NODS HIS HEAD'  
CS: ' CS continues to type but a group of ninjas break into her room'  
CS: 'she fights them off to the best of her abilities until they disappear into the shadows'  
CS: am I doing this correct?  
CG: YES   
CS: ok  
CS: so this game  
CS: is it a good game  
CG: IT'S A GAME OF PURE STRATEGY  
CS: like the game 'monopoly'?  
CG: WHAT'S MONOPOLY   
CS: a game of wit and strategy   
CG: YES   
CG: EXACTLY LIKE MONOPOLY  
CS: sounds interesting   
CG: IT IS 

"Min it's time to train" says doc scratch. I nod 

CS: I have to go ill communicate with you at a later date   
CG: OK   
CG: BYE  
ControllableSilence ceased pestering carcinoGenecist

I stand up Doc Scratch leads me into the room and, locks the door with only me in the room   
It's dark allmost pitch black I start to hear thoughts. one of them I'm supposed to find and destroy for good   
I find it, it's sharper then the others   
I start working ,it screams and cries. 

Then nothing 

 

Doc scratch opens the door "good job" I nod. This used to unsettle me but then I found out that they are simulations. It still seems 'wrong' in a way. I walk out " it's a record, 30 seconds" he says. I nod and go to my room. "I think next time you'll be able to leave" he says. I look at him, he nods and walks out. 

\--so yeah--


End file.
